


【柱斑】千手柱间的消失

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 柱斑 [9]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: 扉间的诅咒应验了





	【柱斑】千手柱间的消失

扉间看着面前互诉心事的大哥和斑，只想感慨这糟心的生前生后终于要落下帷幕了。接下来只要解开秽土转生，自己就能和大哥（哦…还有斑）一起前往净土过点安稳日子…但是扉间，这个热火男子虽然忍耐又忍耐，当看到升天前大哥的眼珠子还黏在斑身上扣都扣不下来时，还是在心里狠狠诅咒了他。

（这糟心的大哥不能要了！！）

伴随着灵魂上升的失重感，扉间的故事终于要结束了。

你觉得可能吗XD

——————

“扉间大人，扉间大人！请您一定要振作起来，木叶现在需要您，您可千万不能倒下！”

当扉间从一片混沌的状态恢复意识，耳边就听到这么一段莫名其妙的话。

（大哥呢…大哥在哪里，这里是净土吗，怎么在净土还不能倒下。）

但扉间就是扉间，在清楚事情原委前并不打算露出任何破绽。

“现在是木叶几年？”

“回扉间大人，现在是木叶8年。”

此时扉间才觉得事情不对，但还有比自己莫名其妙地回到过去还要令他感到惊讶的事…如果现在是木叶8年，那自己又怎么会身着火影袍，大哥去哪了，现在应该是大哥作为火影的时代！

“兄长呢？兄长现在在什么地方？！”

扉间看到对面的暗部分明露出了愤慨又同情的表情。

“扉间大人…事情已经发生了，请您节哀…不要沉迷往事，虽然柱间大人已经不在了，但木叶还需要您，您千万要多保重啊…”

此时千手扉间心里只有一个感觉…那就是懵逼。自己要结什么哀？大哥又怎么了！

通过一番询问，扉间才知道这个世界和自己记忆里的全然不同。其中最让他崩溃的莫过于兄长竟然在一年前的终结谷之战里和斑同归于尽了……

！！！同归于尽！扉间甚至想鞭这个世界大哥的尸，要不是自己曾经经历过终结谷的另一个结局，就要被这家伙给骗过去了。这个时候大哥分明还比斑略胜一筹…怎么会是同归于尽的？！一定是千手柱间的骚操作！不仅如此，现在还有更大的麻烦。大哥是彻底狗带了没错…但是斑可没有，根据后辈们的说法，这个时候斑应该通过瞳术复活了…但大哥不在。糟心，太糟心了，没有大哥谁还震得住那个神逻辑…

扉间觉得把自家大哥秽土出来打一顿都不算过分。

秽土，还有秽土！

于是千手扉间当机立断从暗牢里带走了一个间谍，打算立马使用秽土转生先把大哥叫出来。

 

“这是…秽土转生？！扉间，我和你说过不可以研究这种术，打破生死的术迟早给人们带来大麻烦！”

看着一被转生就念叨个不停的大哥，扉间做了自来这个世界后最想干的一件事…

一把上前牢牢抱住了自家的傻哥哥。

（这个世界的扉间也很想这样做吧…大哥他…大哥他突然就不在了…）

“姆？扉间…怎么了呀，怎么突然这样？是大哥刚才说话说太重了吗，那对不起，对不起，是大哥不好…但是毕竟大哥现在不能再保护你了，再研究禁术我担心你…”

扉间都要被这个傻瓜气笑了…真是找不到重点的家伙！但是，这就是自己的大哥啊。

“大哥！你现在乖乖站好听我说话，不准撒娇耍宝，我要解释的问题很复杂也很重要，还和宇智波斑有关。”

……

“事情经过就是这样…还有大哥，我真是信了你的邪！你怎么想的，和斑同归于尽？这里的扉间和木叶该怎么办！你就不会多考虑一下大局吗？”

“对不起，扉间，当时我也没有想那么多…好了好了！事情都发生了就别在意了，现在我们不是还有更重要的事要去处理吗？找到斑吧，把你所知道的真相都告诉他，这样斑就不必被那个叫黑绝的家伙欺骗那么多年了。”

———————

扉间带着自家大哥秘密离开了木叶，踏上了寻找宇智波斑的旅途。

但出乎扉间预料的是斑的行踪竟然比想象中的要好找多了。  
（就像没打算隐藏一样）

等到达了距离斑的隐藏点的不远处，扉间嘱咐自家大哥隐藏好查克拉和气息，还有记得要在自己被斑剁成十七八段前现身救人。

 

“斑…你这家伙果然没有死！怎么？我大哥不在了就完全不隐藏了吗，真是傲慢！”

“千手扉间！虽然不知道我还活着的消息是怎样泄露出去的…但你真是好胆量，竟敢来我面前找死。”

扉间可不是当年的扉间，而且有些话他早就想说了，这是个好机会。

“斑，你当然可以杀了我，毕竟我大哥那个傻子现在可不会冲到你面前保护我，这一切不都是你希望的嘛。”

“不准提柱间的名字！在我还不想动手前，你赶紧滚蛋！我就当今天没看到你。”

“我有什么不敢提的，宇智波斑你敢做不敢担吗！你费尽心思袭村不就是想打败我大哥？虽然结局是同归于尽，但显然现在去净土的是我的傻大哥，你宇智波斑还有不知道多光辉的理想要实现呢…”

“闭嘴！！！”

就在斑忍无可忍之时，一个他意想不到的人出现了

“柱间！你没死吗！！我就知道你不会死的！”

“斑…这不重要，你还活着真是太好了！”

扉间看着眼前这对一年前才杀了个天翻地覆，来了个同归于尽的宿敌感到槽多无口…

“大哥！你怎么突然就冒出来了？”

“扉间！你不要对斑那样说话啊，我知道他也很不好受的…况且我和他是堂堂正正的对决，不管斑抱着什么目的而来，我们都是认真的在面对那场战斗。结局如此，我和斑都没有什么好后悔的，我也绝对不会怨恨他的。况且现在看到斑还活着…我真的非常非常的开心。而且扉间啊…我要是再不出来你就要去净土陪大哥了哟。”

“柱间…柱间！”扉间是安静下来了，但有一个人可对这番话平静不下来。

宇智波斑牢牢地抱住了自己的挚友，力道重得让秽土的身躯都无法承受。

柱间真的死去了…即使再怎样欺骗自己，事实都是如此。从一开始，宇智波斑就算好了自己的可能的死亡，也准备了后面的复活。但是那一晚却犹如挥之不去的噩梦…斑已经很久都没有感受到心被扯裂的感觉了，柱间的刀刃贯穿了斑和他自己，比起心脏被刺破更让斑难以承受的是柱间也会死去这件事。

柱间为什么要和自己一起去死呢？他不是还有他的村子要保护，他不是刚才说了和自己断绝一切羁绊的话吗？！为什么？为什么！不要！不要！当意识暂时丧失前，斑心中满满都是这样的疑惑和痛苦…

而当他成功复生后，才意识到这个世界真的空无一物了。柱间死了，不知怎么斑觉得就连对于月之眼，自己都没有从前那样急迫了…毕竟柱间死了…没有人可以阻止自己了。

此时，牢牢抱住出现在自己面前的柱间，斑觉得即使是泥土铸成的身躯也无关紧要…柱间的灵魂在这里，这样就足够了。

“好啦好啦，真是的，斑你和扉间怎么都变得这么热情啊。没事了没事了斑，我在这里，你不会再被黑绝欺骗了！”

“什么黑绝？？？？”

 

宇智波斑从不知道噩梦还会有续集，眼前这个千手扉间竟然该死的来自未来？！看了他提供的四战记忆，斑也不得不接受一切都是真的，自己的月之眼只是一场骗局。

 

“哈哈，斑，这真是太好了！幸好有扉间的记忆，你不会再被那个黑绝欺骗了。斑是为了和平行动的吧，那么我们的理想还是一样的。现在黑绝的骗局也被识破了，那我就放心了。等我回到净土后，你一定要好好照顾自己，可以的话也帮我看护一下木叶和扉间吧。”

一点也不好，斑一声不吭，只是牢牢地抱住了自己的柱间。

“扉间，这样就可以了吧。快点解开秽土吧，大哥该回去了。”

“……知道了大哥，你这个笨蛋在那边的世界也要好好的，晚些我和斑会来找你的…真是的！为什么这个世界会有这样莫名其妙的发展啊…这都是大哥你的错！！为什么要和斑一起死啊？！”

“哈哈…”

在术被解除的光芒中，柱间只是牢牢的回抱了斑。

“其实我大概知道的…斑，果然还是因为喜欢你吧。因为我已经明白这一点了，所以才无法控制的想和你一起，无论是去哪里…呜呜呜呜，不过选择错了也是没办法的事吧…我会一直一直在净土等你的！你一定要晚点来找我！”

随着秽土的光芒消失殆尽，扉间刚舒了一口气就觉得世界进入了熟悉的混沌状态。

———————

“扉间，扉间！你有没有没有听到我说的话！”

千手扉间……又来了，噩梦的续集吗？

看着端坐在面前的，早已去世多年的父亲大人，扉间觉得有个问题他不能不问。

“父亲大人，大哥他还活着吗？”

“扉间，你这是在说什么混账话！柱间毕竟是你大哥，他虽然天真善良又容易胡思乱想，但这不是你不尊重你兄长的理由。”

“呼…那就是没事对吧。那我就放心了…”

“但是我不放心！那小子最近行踪一直鬼鬼祟祟，你去跟踪他一下，看他到底是和什么人在接触。扉间…保护好你哥哥。”

 

扉间大概知道这是什么时候了…即使不跟踪，他也知道自己大哥是去和宇智波斑私会了…所以在大哥又一次摸出门的时候，扉间小心翼翼的跟着他出了门。以自己多年的经验，不让这个时候的大哥察觉到还是很容易的。

（这次重生到还挺不错，起码要让大哥那个笨蛋离宇智波斑远一点，这样世界就不会走向那么糟心的未来了吧…）

扉间的心愿是很好，但当他在林荫后看到南贺川对面的宇智波斑飞速跑向大哥并把自家哥哥抱了个满怀后，扉间实在是对这个糟心的世界认输了…

（算了…宇智波斑不作妖的话，这个世界也能更美好吧。最重要的是，大哥可以幸福的活下去！）

 

END


End file.
